


Vampire's Melody

by Dxddymxtsu



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-25 15:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dxddymxtsu/pseuds/Dxddymxtsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom is a newly turned Vampire who settles in the woods near Amity Park. There he meets Danny Fenton, a boy with Vampire Hunters for parents. When Phantom gets closer to the young teen, he has to decide if he should listen to his heart or his instincts. Rating may change. </p>
<p>Prompt from Swaqdanny on tumblr. I blame him for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue-Nights Like This Are Why I Have No Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Swaqdanny](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Swaqdanny).



> I stopped reading Attack on Titan to write this lovely prompt Swaqdanny gave me. Maybe my dream was trying to tell me something. Or maybe I'm just a glutton for tired fingers and plot bunnies jumping around. Needless to say, I hope I don't disappoint with this. This is why I am not allowed to have nice dreams Swaqqy.
> 
> Prompt: Phantom is a newly born red eyed vampire and after travelling/trying to find a place to call his own, he settles in the Forrest outside of the small town of Amity.

Phantom couldn't help but awake at night feeling extremely thirsty. He tried to ignore it for a few days now, but every time he woke up, he felt like he was about to go crazy. Phantom had no clue why he felt so thirsty, he drank enough water to feed a camel. However, every day that passed, the water seemed to be harder and harder to get down.    

What was wrong with him? Phantom ran his fighters through his silver hair and sighed. He threw his blankets off of him and sat on the edge of his bed, wondering if he really wanted to go downstairs and into the kitchen for water he would have to force down. He swallowed the saliva that started to form in his mouth...but why was he producing saliva in the first place? It wasn't like he smelled something good...it was two in the morning, no one should be up at this hour.    

Phantom stood up and walked toward the door to his bedroom and stopped. The smell was stronger now. The bathroom light was on and he heard a female voice cursing and water running. Curiosity getting the better of him, Phantom quietly opened the bathroom door to find his sister disinfecting some sort of wound on her hand.    

Phantom's eyes couldn't help but watch as the bright red liquid was washed down the drain, a small whine escaping his throat without him being conscious of it. That was when his sister turned around, her heartbeat quickening. She didn't even see him come in, and the mirror was right in front of the door!    

"Phantom, what are you awake?" His sister asked as she turned off the water and dried her hands.    

"Thirsty." Was all the silver haired boy replied. He didn't notice how his canines grew longer or how his eyes became half-lidded. All he could focus on was the lovely beat of his sisters heart and the smell of her blood.    

Yes, he was now certain that was what he had smelled when he first woke up. But how? When he cut his finger a week ago he wasn't able to smell anything. In fact, he didn't remember blood ever having a smell that he remembered. But here he was, walking closer to his sister and panting.    

Through the crack in his lips, Phantoms sister could see his fangs. Fangs she never remembered her brother having. She started to pain as soon as she saw her brothers emerald green eyes turn a bright red and her heart started to spazz out. Of course, Phantom smiled as he heard his sisters heartbeat pick up. Phantom reached out for her hand and pulled her close. The smell was stronger now, almost completely consuming him. He had no clue what came over him as he tilted his sisters head to the side, effectively exposing her neck.    

Phantom licked along his sisters carotid artery, enjoying the feel of the blood being moved underneath. Blood that was forced to go everywhere in the body by one powerful beat of the heart. In an instant, his fangs dug into her neck, silencing the small gasp he heard. Blood began to pool around his fangs as he sucked, some even escaped his lips and ran down his chin.    

And for once the thirst was being driven away. Sweet lord, he was able to think without being driven crazy! The more he drank, the more the thirst went away, and pretty soon his sister sat motionless in his arms. He gave one final suck and pulled away, unaware that his sister was now dead thanks to him. Phantom left her there and headed for his parents room.    

He was still thirsty after all.    


	2. If My Life Was A Drama, I'd Win An Oscar

"Breaking news. Today the bodies of Deborah, 37, and James Phantom, 40, were lost to massacre. Authorities say that there was no sign of forced entry, but the couple was completely drained of blood before someone or some thing tore their throats out. Coroner Kathy Reichs says that the couple passed away from blood loss in their sleep and that the throats were torn out postmortem. However, the body of Tay Phantom, 17, was found in the bathroom, blood drained like her parents. Reichs believed she was conscious to what was happening around her before she passed, however, she did not put up a struggle.  

"Last but not least, the body of Daniel Phantom, 15, seems to be missing from this grizzly scene. At this point, it is unknown whether he is alive or dead. 

"If you do happen to see or hear from Daniel , please call your local police station. 

"You know, it's things like this that happen that makes me wonder if there is anyone good left in the world."  

"I couldn't agree more. What parent wants to turn on the television and hear about violence, rape, order and robbery everyday? It's no wonder parents are afraid to let their children out of the house. You can't even trust your neigh--"  

It was there that Phantom stopped listening to the broadcast. He killed his parents, his sister, and fled. But what exactly was happening to him? Phantom did not know.  

_Alright, time to go over facts Phantom. You remember being extremely thirsty when you woke up, there's nothing new about that, you normally just go get some water. Tay was in the bathroom disinfecting a cut she had on your hand. But what happened after that? C'mon Phantom, you can't be that stupid to black out and not remember anything._

But no amount of thinking about the previous night could ever help him to remember what happened. All he knew now was that the thirst was gone.  

\----- 

"Danny! Come look at my newest invention!" A big burly man in an orange hazmat suit called to his son. Danny jerked up from the news report at the sound of his fathers voice. His dark raven hair fell in front of one of his baby blue eyes. His white shirt worn from many days of use and his blue jeans, dirty from the ridiculous amount of dust covering the house. The young teen quickly jumped up and ran from his bedroom and down the hall. He almost ran into the banister along the sat airs, but managed to hoist himself over the wood pillar before landing gracefully on the first floor.  

"Daniel James! What have I told you about jumping from the second floor?" Danny's mother, a lovely young lady with auburn hair and a blue hazmat suit, scolded the teen from the kitchen. Her hands were on her slender hips, lips curved into a frown as her violet eyes narrowed.

Danny sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as he made his way past his mother. Maddie just smiled as she let her son pass. Danny ran down the stairs in the kitchen to the lab, taking the steps two at a time.

As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs, he was greeted with not only the smell of garlic, but one of his father's inventions in his face. Danny had to take a few steps back before his dad swung the invention around. His blue eyes took in the shape of the invention. It looked just like a sword, but Danny knew better than that.

His parents were avid Vampire Hunters and have (surprisingly on their own) have caught and killed more Vampires than Danny cared to know. In fact, Danny knew that deeper into the lab were cages filled with blood-suckers. His parents warned him every night he went out to be careful. Anyone he knew could be a Vampire.

Not only that, but there seemed to be evidence of Vampires walking around during the day like a normal human as well. His parent's called these Vampires   _Day Treaders_.

Of course, young Danny has yet to meet a Vampire. His parents refused to let him near the cages in the lab and he wasn't stupid enough to disobey them while they were out.

"Danny-boy, this is the Fenton--"

But Danny wasn't really listening. His mind was far away instead. Were Vampires really as bad as his parents believed them to be? He just wanted to meet one once.

\------

Phantom knew little of what to do with his life now that his parents were gone. He wandered out of his little town the day of the incident and kept himself hidden. After all, how many teenagers have white hair? He'd be spotted in an instant.

Keeping that in mind, Phantom ran to the forest at the edge of town. Most people had half a brain to stay away from it. It was said to be the Vampire's hunting ground, but Phantom couldn't care less at this point.

He reached the forest far faster than he thought he would, but the teen shook it off as he lost track of time and left it at that.

Phantom kept on travelling through the forest until nightfall. It was only then that he allowed himself to think of the things that happened in the past few days. It was also only then that he allowed himself to cry, but no matter how hard he screamed, he never woke up from his nightmare. Phantom clutched a tree for support, soon falling to the ground and taking tree bark with him.

Composing himself, Phantom stood up and took a deep breath. He hesitantly ran his tongue over his teeth, searching for any abnormalities. When his tongue poked a fang, Phantom gasped. Hesitating, Phantom poked at it again with his tongue. He had fangs now!

"What the...what have I become?" 


	3. Vampire Hunters Suck, No Seriously, They Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phantom is a newly born red eyed vampire and after travelling/trying to find a place to call his own, he settles in the Forest outside of the small town of Amity. 
> 
>  
> 
> **A/N: What's up my bitches? //shot.**
> 
>  
> 
> **No really. I told you all it would be a while before I cranked out another chapter. Don't hate me for trying to make a living. The only days I really have to type are the days my boyfriend is at work. He always wants to spend time with me and gets upset when I do anything else really. In other news, I just moved to Illinois from hot-ass Arizona so I’ve been settling down and getting stuff unpacked.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Whatevs. I'm here typing now. Take my blood, sweat and tears.**

Chapter 2: Vampire Hunters suck, no seriously. They do. 

_Phantom_

Sunlight streamed from in between the tree leaves as Phantom groaned. It was way too early to wake up in Phantom's opinion, not to mention the face that he hardly slept at all. It drove Phantom insane. He had come to terms with him being a vampire, though he hardly wanted to admit it himself. He also came to terms with the fact that he now had nobody.  
At first, he wondered what he was going to do about food, but after the first night he found that food was no longer appetizing. 

Deciding he wasn't going to get anymore sleep at all today, Phantom jumped down from his branch in his tree and decided to explore a bit. After all, it would be unfortunate if he decided to make his home near a bear cave or within the hunting territory of a wolf pack. Of course, that would be just his luck if he did. 

Deciding to explore the territory to the east, Phantom decided to head off towards the rising sun. Nothing made sense anymore. If he really was a vampire, why didn't he burn in the sunlight like the stories say? Not like it was Phantom's problem, but he should really find somewhere shaded to sleep in the day time. 

East led Phantom towards trees that were just a little bit thinner and spread out a bit more than the rest. The more he went on, the less wildlife he saw and the more of the early morning sky he saw. Off in the distance, Phantom could hear cars honking and people shouting. Was he really that close to another town? 

Curious, the white-haired vampire inched closer to the edge of the woods that he called home now. At the edge, he stayed behind a tree as he watched the everyday lives of the people of this little town. Many people passed by him and paid him no attention, which was just fine with Phantom. He slowly felt the thirst coming back and he didn't want to lose himself again like last time. Every person that passed by caught Phantom's red eyes. He was close enough to hear their heartbeats. 

The more people passed him, the more Phantom could feel his throat dry with thirst. Just the promise of the warm blood pumping its way through the residents’ veins was enough to force Phantom into a crouch. A pink tongue glided over the vampires' fangs. Surely no one would notice if one person went missing, right? 

Eyes glowed red as Phantom had chosen his next meal; a young boy, around his age. Phantom could see him so clearly, even though he was a ways away. Black hair seemed to fall in the boy’s face the exact same way as Phantom's own hair, and even at this distance, the vampire could see the boys baby blue eyes. He had to have this boy. It was like his blood was calling to him. 

It was then that he realized that no one else's blood would satisfy him but that boys. 

Pa-ge

_Fenton_

It wasn't like Danny to leave the house early. Usually he was asleep until the last second when his mother or sister would come into his room to wake him up. Or it was one of those rare days when his father would blow something up in the lab that would wake up the poor boy. 

So here he was, walking to school early. Deciding it was a fairly nice day outside; Danny thought it would be wise to take the long way to school to avoid Dash and his stupid buddies. Of course, taking the long way meant going by the woods, which, according to his parents, had vampires living in them, but Danny was willing to take the risk. He was always hoping to meet one anyway. 

However, when he got closer and closer to the woods, Danny felt a sense of dread overcome him. He had a feeling someone or something was following him. The feeling got stronger the closer he got to Phantom's hiding spot in the woods. 

A little curious, Danny looked around and peeked around a tree at the edge of the woods. Curiosity killed the cat, and if Danny was a cat he'd be dead. 

Phantom grinned as he silently moved to follow the boy. It was too easy. The kid was too curious. 

"Is anyone out there?" Danny asked, his voice wavering. Phantom could smell the fear off the kid. Almost every little sound made the boy jump, and Phantom had to keep himself from laughing. 

Deciding now was the best time to strike, Phantom quickly moved so that he was behind the boy. Danny had no chance to turn around as Phantom grabbed his shoulders and exposed his neck. The white-haired vampire made a sort of hissing noise as he felt his fangs grow longer. His mouth was watering, and this kid’s blood was going to help his thirst.  
Phantom bit down on Danny's neck as he moved a hand to the raven's mouth so that he couldn't scream. Instead, Danny whimpered as he felt his blood being sucked from him, which was a weird feeling. After the first few sucks, Danny could feel his body getting heavy and his eyes began to droop. He knew the scientific reason behind it, he was passing out from anemia, but he tried to fight it as much as he could. There was just no way he could die right here. 

Of course, if he had actually listened to his parents and stayed away from the woods, he wouldn't have been in this mess to begin with, but to each their own. 

At this point in time, Phantom came back to himself. When he realized what he was doing, he pulled away from the boy. Danny looked at the vampire that had been attached to his neck earlier. His eyes had shifted from the blood red they previously were to an emerald green. The vampire's eyes were widened in fear, which was unusual in Danny's mind. From what he heard from his parents, vampires were incapable of feeling fear. 

What was even more unusual was that this white-haired vampire was concerned about his victim. Once Phantom was certain Danny was still alive, he breathed a sigh of relief. The vampire kneeled next to the boy and picked him up. "I'm sorry. I didn't want any of this to happen." Phantom said softly as he buried his face in Danny's soft raven locks. 

Everything he had learned about vampires from his parents was being turned upside down. The combination of blood loss and his brain overworking made Danny pass out. 

Pa-ge

Danny awoke later to the sound of birds chirping and Phantom staring at him with worried eyes. The white-haired vampire moved a few feet away from the boy, to give him room to sit up if he wanted to. Danny slowly moved himself to a sitting position. Phantom opened his mouth, as if he wanted to say something, but thought better of it and closed it. His green eyes decided to look at something more interesting and Danny just realized that he was sitting under a ray of sunshine and wasn't burning to a crisp. 

"What exactly are you?" Danny asked, raising an eyebrow. Phantom turned his attention back towards the human. 

The vampire shrugged and looked away again, ashamed of what he did to this innocent kid. "Vampire, I guess." Phantom said softly. 

Danny smiled and Phantom shot him a puzzled expression. "That's cool." Danny said as he tried to get up, only to fall back down. 

"Are you insane?" Phantom spat at the human. The vampire grabbed onto Danny's shoulders and Danny flinched, thinking he was going to bite him again. "I almost killed you, and you think that it's cool? What kind of idiot are you?" 

Danny could only smile. "My parents are vampire hunters, and they always forbade me from observing the ones they had in the lab. So I've been itching to meet a vampire for a while now." 

Phantom raised an eyebrow, which Danny noticed were black, a stark contrast from his snowy hair. "Let me get this straight, your parents are vampire hunters, and you have only ever wanted to meet one?" Danny nodded. "Why didn't you just sneak into their lab then?" 

"It's not that easy!" Danny protested before he heard trees start to crash to the ground. The raven haired boy froze. 

The crashing grew louder and Phantom had no time to think. He picked up the human and jumped out of the way right before a heavily armored truck plowed through the tree that Danny was sitting against. Phantom landed safely a few feet away, still carrying Danny. 

"You should run." Danny whispered. 

"I'm not afraid of a few vampire hunters." Phantom growled in the humans’ ear. 

The door to the vehicle opened and out stepped a woman with a blue hazmat suit. Phantom could feel Danny stiffen in his arms. Paying it no heed, Phantom bared his fangs, like a feral beast. 

Out of nowhere, a gunshot rang and seconds later, Phantom could feel a sharp pain in his left shoulder. "You have two seconds to let go of my little baby, vampire scum!" The woman yelled. 

"Don't go around accusing me of something I'm not!" Phantom retorted. His green eyes rolled. Did these people seriously have nothing better to do than accuse everyone of being a vampire around their kid? Not like Phantom cared, if he wanted to he could have been out of there already. “Tell me, do I look like a vampire?” 

“Just because you don’t look like one doesn’t mean you aren’t one.” The woman said as she pulled out a knife and slid it across her wrist. Phantom could smell the blood the second it hit the air and it took all of his willpower to not let it get to him. But what Phantom couldn’t help was his eyes flashing red for a second before returning back to their electric green. This was all the proof that the woman needed. 

She took aim again at Phantom and fired off another shot, this time hitting his chest. It took a few seconds before Phantom could register he had been hit and when he did he began to howl. Danny looked back at Phantom, eyes wide. He knew exactly what had happened. His parents were experimenting with bullets encased in holy water and by the look of it, Phantom had just become on the receiving end of one of their experiments. 

The white-haired vampire continued to howl as the holy water burned not only through his flesh, but also through any internal organs the bullet touched. Phantom let go of Danny to hold onto the wound on his chest. It burned and it felt as though he himself was on fire. Phantom fell to the ground as he curled in on himself, trying to will the pain away.  
“Mom, Dad, he’s hurt badly!” Phantom could just hear Danny yell to his parents. His eyes were closed tight and Phantom tried to ignore the fact that the female hunter was coming closer. Something in the back of his mind told him that if he would only drink from one of these people then he would be fine, but Phantom was better than that. He didn’t want people to be afraid of him. 

Phantom could feel Danny’s warm body next to him. The kid kept on putting pressure on his wound to get it to stop bleeding. Phantom could tell the woman hunter was right next to her son and a few seconds later, Danny’s warmth was ripped away from him. Words were exchanged between the mother and son pair, but Phantom was too out of it to really pay attention to any of the words. He was just praying, praying for the pain to pass. 

He kept on praying, praying….

Praying….


	4. Vampires do't get along with other vampires, just ask the Fruitloop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have an excuse for not posting this when I posted it on FF.net? No, not really, though I could use the excuse labor, but I won't. In other news, I do have a two-month-old daughter and she takes up half of my time, but I am in the process of writing chapter 4 right now. Like it's open in a new tab and I'm typing away. Forget schoolwork. That can wait. Sexy vampires. 
> 
> Sexy vampire time!

The pain wasn’t like anything Phantom ever imagined. It burned and just kept on going. Burning and burning and burning and Phantom could do nothing to stop it. The vampire’s mouth opened and all that could escape it were silent screams. He didn’t have the strength to even use his voice anymore. 

His eyes cracked open and he saw her. The vampire hunter that was the mother of the black-haired boy, the boy who wasn’t afraid of him. No, more like he was intrigued by him. Phantom wanted to see the boy again. He made him feel like he wasn’t a monster. But the hunter, the hunter had to be dealt with. 

Phantom’s eyes snapped open and the first thing he realized was that he wasn’t on fire anymore. Absentmindedly, the fledgling vampire reached up to where the hunter had wounded him and amazingly, felt nothing there. The white-haired vampire sat up and looked down. All that was left of his encounter with the female hunter was a small scar. 

Well, wasn't that convenient? 

Green eyes blinked as he started to take in some of his surroundings. He definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore. Whoever had found him, really liked to live in the dark.   
Phantom stood up and threw the sheets off of him. The vampire tapped on a couple of lamps that were scattered across the room. As soon as Phantom's eyes adjusted, he let out a startled gasp. He wasn’t holed up in just any house, he was in the mother of all houses. Expensive furniture littered the room and the canopy bed he had been on only moments before has silk fitted sheets. 

Whoever had rescued him has been seriously rich. Like loaded with cash rich. 

Phantom was still busy admiring the room that he didn’t hear the door open until whoever had entered had spoken. “I see that you’re awake.” A cool voice came from behind him. Phantom jumped and immediately bared his fangs as he turned around. 

Standing in the doorway was a man, dressed in a sharp suit with his silver hair pulled back neatly into a ponytail. When Phantom was sure the man wasn’t going to attack, he relaxed slightly. “Who are you?” Phantom asked. 

The man just chuckled as he walked into the room and shut the door. “I’m just like you.” He said calmly as Phantom visibly tensed. “When it seemed like that hunter and her child were going to kill you, I swooped in and saved you.” 

Phantom still just looked at the man. He didn’t remember any of this; then again he was also too busy burning from the inside out to notice anything. 

“Just when all seemed lost and a poor fledgling vamp was about to be dusted with holy water, which if I may add is a terrible way to go for a fledgling; my ears picked up your pathetic howls.” The man folded his arms behind his back and paced towards Phantom who started to take steps backward. “You’re lucky that I just happened to be around, fledgling. You would have been dead otherwise.” 

Phantom stopped backing up when he felt the backs of his knees hit something. His green eyes darted behind him and noticed that all he hit was a chair. Relieved, Phantom turned his attention back toward the man, who was now so close that Phantom could hear the faint beating of his heart. Phantom let out a startled gasp as the white haired vampire lost his balance and fell back into the chair. 

“And the only thanks I get is an ungrateful little fledgling.” The man sighed. “Did your sire teach you nothing?” 

Phantom could only shake his head, unable to trust himself to speak without it coming out as a squeak. 

The man’s eyes widened in surprise for the first time that day. “Your sire just made you and left?” A small nod came from Phantom. “No wonder you were a brainless idiot and went after a hunter’s son.” The man turned around and muttered something to himself about teaching fledglings he didn’t sire. Phantom could tell he was frustrated by the way the man brought his hand up to his eyes. The fledgling could only guess he was rubbing them as well. 

“Alright fledgling, what’s your name? I don’t think you want me to call you fledgling all the time.” The man asked as he brought his hand down. 

Phantom opened his mouth to answer but his voice caught in his throat. Truth be told, Phantom didn’t really care what the man called him but he figured he better answer him. He closed his mouth and tried one more time. “Phantom, Danny Phantom.” 

The man smiled. “You may call me Vlad Masters. “ 

Pa—ge

Fenton

Danny tried to block out his mother’s grumping about losing such a perfect research subject on the way home. “Why did the holy water affect him and not the other vampires in the lab?” Maddie wondered aloud to herself as Danny just took to looking out the window. His elbow rested on the door and his chin rested in the palm of his hand. Messy black hair fell over one eye, hiding it from view as his other blue eye just stared out the window of the RV. Well, technically it was called the Fenton Family Vampire Assault Vehicle, but everyone just called it the RV for short. Maddie couldn’t help but look over at her son and at once was pulled from her musing. 

“Honey, you know he was a vampire. I couldn’t let him hurt you.” She said with a sincere expression. Her hand moved from the shifter to her son’s hand which rested on his leg. 

Almost instantly, Danny pulled his hand away. “What if he wasn’t like other vampires, Mom?” Danny huffed, almost annoyed with his parent’s views on vampires. Surely they can’t all be bad. The white haired vampire had already shattered what his parents taught him. 

“He was different, yes…” Maddie responded, her hand back on the shifter as she downshifted. “But he’s still the same blood-sucking vermin on the inside.” 

“What if he wasn’t the one to hurt me, mom? What if he saved me from another vampire?” Danny yelled as he turned towards his mother. However, Maddie wasn’t having any of her son’s nonsense. She effectively stepped on the RV’s brake without stepping on the clutch, effectively killing the car. 

“If he did, then that means he only wanted you for himself. Vampire’s don’t share or live in groups. You know this Danny.” Maddie said to her son. “Besides, I can see that you were bitten. We have to clean the wound and make sure you aren’t about to change on us.” 

Danny rolled his blue eyes. “And what would you do if I was going to turn?” 

“I’d put you out of your misery before that happened.” Maddie said without batting an eye. The raven haired teen just looked at his mother, mouth agape. Danny knew she was cruel when it came to vampires, she often screamed her distaste for them at the top of her lungs as she hunted them, but he didn’t think her hatred for them burned deep enough for her to take her son’s life if it ever came down to it. He wanted to say something, but instead the raven haired boy shut his mouth and let his mom drive in silence. 

Pa—ge

Phantom

Vlad Masters. 

Where had Phantom heard that name before? The fledgling paced back and forth in his room. Vlad had left the boy to his thoughts a bit earlier, letting Phantom know that he would be in the library if he ever needed him. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea to leave Phantom alone to his thoughts because the more time Phantom had to think, the more questions kept on popping up that Phantom needed answers to. 

Phantom had questions that kept on piling up and eventually the fledgling couldn’t take it anymore. The white haired fledgling raced out of his room and, without looking where he was looking, bumped into a woman about her early 20’s. Dressed in the stereotypical maid outfit, her purple hair was held back with her headband and fell to about her mid back. Grey eyes blinked at the fledgling. 

“Please excuse me Master.” She apologized quickly. “Master Vlad asked me to see if you need a feeding.” 

Phantom tried to ignore the fact that he could hear the girl’s heart pounding in her chest and it made his mouth water. How long had it been since he fed from that raven haired boy? Thinking about how long it’s been made Phantom’s eyes turn red, but the fledgling quickly caught himself and shook his head, eyes turning back to their normal electric green color. “No, I don’t need any now.” Phantom said, desperately trying to believe his own words. 

The maid didn’t question it and just nodded. “Master Vlad said to let you know that if you ever need anything I am just a call away. My services are unlimited.” 

Phantom watched the purple haired maid turn around and leave, almost breaking down and calling her back. He let out a sigh of relief when he couldn’t hear her anymore. Remembering what he was going to do, Phantom made his way to the library where Vlad said he would be. Of course, it helped if the elder gentleman actually told him where the library was. 

Sighing, Phantom refused to call the purple haired maid back. He couldn’t trust himself not to bite her this time around. Instead, Phantom took it upon himself to go from room to room, finding the godforsaken library. The fledgling opened doors to more rooms than he could count. What could one man, who lived alone, need this many rooms for? Phantom couldn’t help but wonder before he stopped in front of a pair of double doors. 

Taking a deep breath, Phantom pushed open one of the doors. Lying just beyond those doors was the library and the fledgling had to make a mental note of where it was. Phantom quickly slipped inside and shut the door behind him as quietly as possible. Green eyes immediately landed on Vlad who was sitting in a corner reading. Not wanting to bother the man just yet, Phantom wanted to do some digging of his own. 

Pacing over to one of the shelves, Phantom picked up a notepad and a pen that sat on one of the tables before scanning the books in Vlad’s collection. Phantom went from shelf to shelf, looking for books on a specific subject and when he found none, he let out a groan of frustration before slamming the notepad back on the table. 

“What good is a library if it doesn’t have the material you need in it?” Phantom groaned to himself as Vlad looked up from his book. 

“I never said the library was a database Daniel. In fact, this library is only for pleasure, no research. That library is on the first floor.” Vlad said calmly as Phantom spun around to look at the man. 

Phantom had almost forgotten that Vlad was in the same room as him…and he had just seen his little tantrum. All the fledgling wanted to do right now was sink into the floor and never be seen again. Since that was never going to happen, Phantom decided he may as well ask Vlad some questions. “Well, since the reference library is not here and you are, you may as well answer some questions I have.” 

“And what makes you think you are at a liberty to ask me questions, Daniel? I am many centuries your senior and I don’t have to take demands from a bratty fledgling.” Vlad said coldly as he put down his book, ready to answer Phantom’s next question. 

“Stop calling me Daniel…that’s just creepy coming from you. And since you did say you had to pick up where my sire left off, I think we should start at the beginning.” Phantom said as he cautiously sat down across from the elder man. “I have already come to terms with not being completely human anymore. However, I refuse to believe I have to kill humans to eat. Is there—“ 

“I’m going to stop you right there before you get ahead.” Vlad said, holding up a hand to stop Phantom. “We have to feed on humans. There’s no if, ands, or buts about it. I know what you were about to think too. What about animals?” Phantom only nodded before leaning forward, wanting to catch every word the man had to offer. “Animals can make the thirst go away for a little while, but it only lasts a few hours at most. Human blood has certain nutrients in it that we can not get from animals. Without human blood, we can wither away to nothing and die.” 

“What about—“  
“Blood packets? Please Daniel, don’t waste my time. I’ve been around for a while. Blood packets may as well be dead man’s blood. If you want to die sooner rather than later, be my guest with the packets.” Vlad interrupted again. Phantom huffed as he leaned back in his chair. 

And so began the back and forth conversation of Phantom asking serious questions and Vlad replying with smart-ass responses. The more Phantom asked, the more sarcasm and smart-assedness Vlad would put into his responses. Which was really starting to piss Phantom off. By the time Phantom had gotten around to asking about their weaknesses and abilities, Vlad had just about had it. 

“What about garlic?” Phantom asked, his eyebrow twitching. 

“Seriously Daniel, what are you, twelve? Garlic doesn’t have the properties to harm us, we just hate the smell as much as the next person.” Vlad said as he crossed his legs, just about done with the silly questions. 

“Crosses?” 

“Are all you have to ask about urban legends boy? I should throw you outside myself and let that hunter have her way with you. Then you would see what harmed a vampire and what doesn’t. It would certainly save me from these ridiculous questions.” 

“Stakes?” 

“We aren’t immortal by no means Daniel, just about anything can kill us. Starvation, a blow to the heart, extreme blood loss, you name it. If it kills a human, it kills us.” 

“What about flying? Moving fast? What about that? Can I do that?” 

Vlad had just about enough of Phantom’s questions. “Boy, if all you’re going to do is pester me with stupid questions, I would suggest finding some other vampire that actually had the patience to answer them. Seeing as how you won’t since we like to be alone, I suggest we stop for the night. If you want to know more, make use of the library downstairs.” Vlad stood up and began walking towards the door. “Ari can show you the way. Next time, ask her instead of poking your nose behind doors that don’t belong to you.” 

Phantom was about to wonder who Ari was but he caught a glimpse of the purple haired girl as the library doors opened. The white haired vampire quickly grabbed his long forgotten pad and jotted down a few things he wanted to look up before heading outside. Ari the maid was about to show him where the downstairs library was but Phantom cut her off. “You’re too calm to be a human, but I can tell your heart beats as strong as one. Tell me, what are you?” 

The purple haired maid turned around with a smile on her face. “A Dhampir.” She said, bringing her finger to her lips. “If you want to know what that is then you have to do the research yourself. I’m forbidden from answering any other questions, Master.” 

Phantom just about threw the notepad across the hall, but somehow held on to it. Instead, he added one more word to his list and followed Ari to the research library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this one was mostly Phantom-centric, so next one will be Danny-centric.


	5. You think your parents are insane? You've got nothing compared to mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry this took so long to get out. What happened to me recently? Well, I had a child for one, a child that is crying right now...A child who won't let me have peace for two seconds to write this chapter!
> 
> Despite what I say, I wouldn't trade her for the world. My little Ahri Lynn was born on May 9th at 7:38 at night weighing 8lbs 11oz and 21 inches long. There has been many a night of no sleep because of her, but I love her to pieces despite all that. 
> 
> I am sorry to say this but updates will be few and far between because of all this. I will also be back in school and starting my second associate's degree soon. I will be extremely limited on my free time. Not to mention the fact that I have over 800 books on my Kindle I have yet to read. 
> 
> You guys are probably tired of me rambling, so I'll stop and get on with it.

To say that the rest of the car ride home was awkward was an understatement. Danny's mother drove the RV with no further words and Danny's dad did not even make a sound from the back. Normally, Jack would have gone on and on about how the vampire had gotten away and how they were going to capture it next time or just blabbered on about vampires in general, but instead he just quietly fiddled with the Jack O'nine Tails (a whip-like weapon that electrified vampires). When they pulled up to the house Danny grabbed his backpack and was out of the car before Maddie turned it off. Ignoring both of his parents who seemed like they wanted to say something to their son, Danny just walked into the house and went upstairs to his room. 

Maddie gave Jack a look before entering the house as well and made her way to the lab down in the basement. Jack was torn between talking to his son (about vampires no doubt) and helping his wife. Eventually the burly man decided to help out Maddie in the lab and leave Danny to his own devices. 

Down in the lab, Maddie was already inputting the white-haired vampires information into the computer and running his description through the mass spec, hoping for a hit to the vampires identity. Thinking back on it, Jack was sure he had seen the vampire before, he just wasn't sure where until he saw an old newspaper laying on an unoccupied lab table. Jack picked up the paper and on the front page was a picture of the white-haired vampire. 

"Mads, come take a look at this." Jack said to his wife who turned her attention from the mass spec to her husband who was now holding up the newspaper. Immediately Maddie saw the white-haired vampire and reached to swipe away the newspaper. At the same time, the mass spec beeped, saying it had found a match. 

"The vampire is the Daniel Phantom kid?" Maddie questioned, looking from the newspaper to the mass spec and back again. 

"It makes sense." Jack replied, looking up at the mass spec with his wife. "If he was turned, he could have killed his family by accident and ran away." 

Maddie blinked a few times before walking over to the caged vampires. They mostly scratched at the thick glass, though many of them howled in frustration. "Do you suppose holy water only works on fledglings?" 

Jack shrugged. "Could be. Their systems would be too immature to build up any immunities, sort of like an infants." 

Maddie turned around to face her husband. "We need to find Daniel and put him to rest before he kills anyone else."

pa-ge

Meanwhile, Danny, up in his room, decided to reflect on what had happened that morning. He had always been told that all vampires would try to suck him dry at a moments notice, but the white-haired vampire was different. He had acted just like a human, and even stopped himself from drinking too much of Danny's blood. Of course, he was also the first vampire Danny had ever met, so who was he to say that it wasn't normal?

Giving a huff of annoyment, Danny let his backpack fall from his shoulder and to the middle of the floor as he made his way towards his bed and flopped on it. Groaning, Danny closed his eyes. _He was back in the woods, his mother had just pulled him off of a screaming and thrashing white-haired vampire. The raven haired boy could feel tears start to form in his eyes, though he tried his best to hold them back. He could see his mother out of the corner of his eye cocking her gun and aiming it directly at the white haired vampire. By this time the vampire had stopped screaming._

_Though he had no need to breathe, the vampire panted as he held his shoulder where the holy water bullet had passed through. Each time the vampire opened his mouth to take in air, Danny could see his fangs. The raven haired boy wrestled out of his mother’s grasp and stumbled towards the vampire._

_The vampire’s electric green gaze landed on Danny before he closed his eyes. His breaths still came, labored, but still there._

_Danny could hear his mom telling him to get away from the vampire but he didn’t listen. Danny believed that this vampire was different from the rest. He wanted to prove that to his parents. If only they would listen._

_Danny felt his dad pull him off the white haired vampire and unlike his mom, Jack Fenton made up what he lacked in brains in brute strength. There was no way Danny was getting out of his hold._

_“Hold him still, Jack. I don’t want him getting in my way again.” Maddie said to her husband. She aimed the gun once more and pulled back the hammer. Her finger squeezed the trigger and everything seemed to go in slow motion from then on._

_Danny screamed as the bullet left the barrel of the gun, aimed straight at the vampire. He closed his baby blue eyes and waited for the vampire to scream once more, but it never came. When Danny opened his eyes the white haired vampire was no longer in front of him._

_“That was a close one.” Danny heard a male voice say from behind them and Maddie and Jack turned around. Only no one was there. “I’ll take this little one out of your hands.” The voice said again as Maddie fired the gun again multiple times. The voice just laughed. “You almost hit me there Maddie darling. Be careful where you’re aiming that thing.”_

_Danny looked toward his mother who threw the gun down in frustration. “Vlad Masters! You get back here with that vampire you good for nothing blood sucker!” Maddie yelled to the disembodied voice as its laughter faded away._

A soft knocking on his door pulled Danny away from his memories. The raven haired teen opened his eyes as Jazz, his older sister, stepped into the room. Her orange hair fell down to her waist and was held back with its usual blue headband. Turning away from his sister, Danny huffed. 

“What do you want? Are you here to psychoanalyze me again?” Danny asked, spite clear in his voice. “There’s nothing to psychoanalyze. I was attacked by a vampire and mom and dad chased it off. End of story.” 

Jazz smiled and shut the door behind her and walked toward her little brother. Reaching him, Jazz made herself comfortable at the end of his bed. “I’m not here to psychoanalyze you Danny. I’m here to listen.” She said. “I think there’s more to the story than you’re telling.” 

Danny sat up and looked at his sister. He knew she was right and he knew he would tell her, because she listened. It was then that he sighed and began to tell her what had happened that morning. 

pa-ge

Jazz was always quite the listener, and Danny could always count on her to let him talk and ask questions later. 

“There was just something about him that was different.” Danny started. “He wasn’t like the other vampires mom and dad had told us about. He almost seemed disgusted with himself once he realized what he was doing. Almost like he never wanted to feed.” The raven haired boy said. He was now sitting up next to his sister, his eyes downcast at his lap. 

Jazz did not know what to say for a second. Like Danny, everything she knew about vampires was from her parents’ research, so this particular vampire didn’t fit any sort of vampire their parents had talked about. “It could be that he was so young and he still remembered his humanity.” Jazz finally said. 

Danny looked up at his sister. “Do you think that if he held on to his humanity then he wouldn’t turn into a monster?” 

Jazz thought about it for a second. “It could be possible. I mean, maybe there are vampires that we don’t know about that don’t drink human blood. But then what would their food source be?” 

“Mom and dad keep blood packets downstairs for the vampires.” Danny offered. 

“Still human blood.” Jazz said. “Can vampires feed off of animal blood?” 

Danny looked at his sister, a confused expression on his face. “Didn’t mom and dad say that there’s a certain protein in human blood that vampires need?” 

Jazz smiled. “But what if the vampires found out that a certain animal also makes that protein? Then they don’t have to feed on human blood anymore. We just have to figure out which animal.” 

“And how exactly are we supposed to do that without the vampires in the lab?” Danny asked his sister, crossing his arms. 

“Well, there’s always your friendly neighborhood white haired vampire.” Jazz pointed out and Danny shook his head. 

“If he’s smart, he’ll be long gone.” 

“Sounds like you want him gone for his own safety, but it also sounds like you want him to stay.” Jazz said. “Does my little brother have a crush on this white haired god?” 

Danny’s jaw dropped. “You said you wouldn’t psychoanalyze! That’s psychoanalyzing!” 

Pa-ge

_Phantom_

Phantom felt he was going crazy. Not only would Vlad not tell him anything about vampires, but he was concerned about his human. Phantom began to fidget with the pen in his hand, twirling it around and drawing random patterns on the piece of paper in front of him. Half of the paper was covered in notes from his research, and the rest of the paper was covered in doodles. 

Sighing, Phantom closed the book he was looking at, no longer able to pay attention, and stood up. Almost at once the dhampir was back at his side. “Master, you must feed. It has been two days since you took from the hunter child’s vein.” She said softly. Phantom only ignored her and side stepped out of her way. 

The dhampir just watched him. “I have to go see how he is.” Phantom said to her. 

“The hunter child?” The dhampir maid sounded surprised. “Surely you jest, Master. The hunters are still on the prowl for you. Plus I am fairly certain that they—“ 

Phantom raised his hand to cut her off. “I need to see him.” Was all the white haired vampire said. 

Knowing that the dhampir couldn’t change the fledglings mind, the dhampir nodded. “At least feed first before you go, you look like you could drain the poor boy dry if you see him right now.” 

Phantom turned around and the dhampir held out her wrist. She didn’t wince once as the fledgling dug his fangs deep into her and began to suck. Phantom took his fill and the dhampir collapsed. Not bothering to check on her, Phantom made his way out of the mansion and back to the woods that lined Amity Park. 

He had to figure out why he was drawn to the hunter’s boy, when every fiber of his being told him to stay far away.


End file.
